Pasado
by Valsed
Summary: Terribles pesadillas invaden su mente, reflejo de un pasado lleno de crimenes que no lo dejan descansar hasta obtener su venganza. Deathfic –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Pasado**

««»»

Advertencia: Es un Deathfic

««»»

««»»

**Parte 1.**

Se levanto sobresaltado, su respiración estaba agitada, hacia una ya que despertaba de esa forma, teniendo horribles pesadillas. Se levanto pero un mareo lo hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, volvió a intentarlo, logro llegar a la puerta, se sintió aliviado de no encontrar a alguien, bajo a la cocina tomo un poco de agua, su boca amanecía siempre seca, como si hubiera grito incesantemente.

Estaba nuevamente en su cuarto asomándose por la ventana, faltaba para el amanecer pero sabia que no podría volver a dormir, pensaba mucho sobre las pesadillas que tenia pero no las comprendía, eran como sombras de algo que nunca debió ser, pero que en ese momento eran lo mejor.

Se baño tratando de refrescarse un poco, se preparo para ir a su instituto, porque a pesar de todo el era Suuicihi Minamino el mejor estudiante, y no podía seguir faltando a la escuela y menos por algo así.

Caminaba lentamente, había salido muy temprano a falta de algo de hacer, se había despedido de su madre como su costumbre le indicaba, sentía un gran confort y alegría al tenerla a su lado, también agradecía la presencia de su ahora padre y hermano. Iba con la mente en blanco cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda como si alguien le estuviera observando atentamente, no sintió ninguna presencia, y creyendo que era solo un curioso mas volteo en su búsqueda para enfrentarlo, pero nadie había, un nuevo escalofrió le dudar, se mantuvo en su lugar, sin movimiento alguno esperando que aquella persona que lo vigilaba apareciera. Momentos después se resigno, creyendo que esa solo el cansancio y siguió su camino, no se dejaría llevar por trucos de su imaginación.

««»»

El día siguió como si nada, hacia tiempo que no sabia del reikai tantei, pero eso solo significaba que todo estaba tranquilo, por lo menos esa parte, pero deseaba, no, necesitaba saber el significado de esas pesadillas, solo lo agotaban y le dejaban un mal sabor de boca.

Estaba recostado en su cama, contemplando el techo de su habitación, con la mente en blanco, tanto pensar lo había puesto muy tenso y la única forma de recuperarse era vaciar su mente y relajarse, pronto el sueño lo alcanzo y lentamente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar a un mundo onírico.

--------

_Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, une escalofrío lo obligo a despertarse, estaba boca abajo, abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansado, el cuerpo le dolía, se levanto rápidamente al descubrir que ya no estaba mas en su cuarto. Se hallaba en un pasillo de piedras gastadas, no había hueco alguno donde entrara el viento, pero extrañamente el lugar podía ser contemplado a simple vista, las paredes estaban enmohecidas, el aire se sentía húmedo, pero no había señales de agua._

_Caminó con inseguridad, su recorrido a sus ojos era largo, el aire enrarecido le dificultaba respirar, la luz desaparecía como iba caminando, hubo un momento en que ya no pudo distinguir su alrededor, perdió el equilibrio en un desnivel del piso, no cayo, tanteo el piso para descubrir unos escalones, los bajo sujetándose de la pegajosa pared. Logro distinguir una luz mas adelante, camino hasta un salón circular alumbrado por escasas antorchas en pilares ubicadas alrededor del mismo salón, seguía bajando, ruido de agua llego a sus oídos al dar un nuevo paso, sintió humedad en sus pies, bajo la mirada para confirmar la existencia de algo liquido, la poca luz le permitió ver que ese liquido era muy espeso y oscuro para ser agua corriente. Retiro su pie y desvió su camino, rodeando el centro del salón, donde se encontraba el agua._

_Había dado algunos pasos cuando un fuerte viento agito su cabello impulsando a entrecerrar los ojos, vio las llamas danzar de las antorchas y el agua agitarse, su olfato percibió un olor conocido, desagradable y perturbador, sangre, un olor a sangre cubría ahora todo el lugar._

_Giro con rapidez al escuchar unos pasos acercarse con rapidez, no lograba encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, demasiado eco, algo en su interior le previno, un temor a muerte lo obligo a preparase para defenderse. Una sombra a su derecha le hizo girar, cayó sentado sobre el agua al recibir un impacto con gran fuerza, no se lo esperaba, alerto sus sentidos para buscar a su agresor, una respiración agitada se escuchaba por todo el lugar, levanto una mano para retirar las gotas que habían brincado a su rostro, se lleno de asco y miedo al ver que no era agua, el agua turbia era sangre, el origen del olor provenía de ahí, tanta sangre que cubría 4 escalones en un área bastante grande._

_Olvido esa sangre, al aumentar el sonido de una respiración que retumbaba en las paredes, impidiéndole encontrar al causante del sonido. Se levanto sin dejar de estar atento, le repugnaba seguir ahí. Unos paso acelerados a su espalda, giro, una enorme sombra, sus ojos se abrieron con terror, no había forma reconocible, irradiaba furia, un movimiento a la derecha de esa cosa, y un intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo, su corazón se ajito, grito de miedo y dolor._

Se sentó en su cama, tratando de tranquilizar su pulso, llevo su mano a su costado, aun sentía el dolor, se levanto de su cama, sus piernas le temblaban se apoyo en la pared para poder llegar al baño de su cuarto, recargo ambas manos en el lavabo, dejo el agua correr, tomo un poco para mojarse el rostro, se miro al espejo, se vio pálido y cansado, llevo nuevamente una mano a su costado, el dolor empezó de nuevo, por impulso alzo la camisa de su pijama, y vio con incredulidad, que donde surgía el dolor, una línea roja como si un raspón hubiera sido, tomo una pequeña toalla la mojo y trato de limpiar esa pequeña herida, no podía creer la coincidencia entre lo soñado y lo que sentía en estos momentos, no recordaba haberse lastimado o haber hecho algo para que apareciera.

Se sentó en su escritorio, desde ahí podía ver a través de la ventana, pronto amanecería, otra vez despierto tan temprano, como todas las mañanas, ¿desde cuando empezaron?, no lo recordaba, pero se le hicieron una infinidad de días.

Cerro los ojos lentamente, tratando de visualizar a ese ser que siempre lograba engañarlo, cuando lo sentía cerca no podía evitar tener estremecimientos, como si supiera que ese seria su fin, no era de los que se rendían, pero era algo no podía evitar, le daba miedo recordar. Regreso al baño para prepararse nuevamente a la escuela, ese día era viernes y podría descansar en la tarde.

--------

Regresaba a su casa, durante las clases se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros, lo veían con curiosidad, sabia que se veía mal, tanto cansancio ya era imposible de ocultar. También su familia se había dado cuenta y se sintió mal al preocuparlos, pero no sabía como evitar tener esas pesadillas, pero ahora le preocupaba era esa marca en su costado.

Un peso en su hombro, volteo con rapidez dispuesto a atacar –calmado, solo soy yo-

-perdóname Yusuke, he estado muy tenso- dijo volviendo a su postura original

-se nota, te vez muy cansado-, no deseaba hablar de eso, no quería seguir preocupando a la gente

-hace mucho que no me visitan, supongo que todo esta bien en el mundo espiritual-

-hasta ahora-

Kurama lo miro con atención –que quieres decir con eso?- sospechaba la respuesta

-Koenma nos ha llamado para una nueva misión-

-de que se trata?- pregunto sin ganas

-no lo se, por eso nos pidió que lo viéramos ahora-

Suspiro desganado, -crees que sea necesario que vaya, quería descansar un rato esta tarde-

Vio a su amigo quien entrecerraba los ojos –esta bien le diré a Koenma que no podías venir, ya después vendré a contarte lo que nos haya dicho, bien-

-gracias Yusuke-

-descansa Kurama, nos vemos- le dijo a lo lejos, sonrió al verlo a la distancia, agradeció ese apoyo.

««»»

Llego a su casa, sus padres regresarían mas tarde de sus trabajos, su hermano tampoco estaba supuso que estaría con sus amigos, subió a su cuarto y se recostó dejando en su lugar sus cosas, pero a pesar del cansancio no logro dormir, habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos, se levanto dispuesto a comer algo, se preparo algo ligero para después ir a las sala, cambio varias veces a los canales, pero nada le llamo la atención, se tumbo en el sillón con aburrimiento, le dejo a un canal que pasaba ene se momento un programa de risas tratando de ignorar aunque fuera un momento lo que lo molestaba, pero el programa esa muy soso, parpadeaba con pesadez, aun escuchaba el sonido de la tele, para después llegar a escuchar el rumor proveniente de la calle, el movimiento de la corriente eléctrica, y el leve viento chocar con la ventana, sus ojos por fin se cerraron.

Un grito se escucho, se sentó en el sillón, el grito había acelerado su corazón, había llegado directo a su interior, se escucho angustiado, desesperado, como un llamado de auxilio, se levanto y recorrió la casa, temiendo que fuera alguno de sus seres queridos, pero la casa seguía vacía, tal y como estaba cuando llego, se asomo al jardín, vio desde ahí la calle, estaba todo tranquilo, regreso al sillón, se fijo en el reloj, había dormido casi dos horas, se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que no había tenido esa pesadilla, pero ese despertar no fue muy agradable, aun sentía el retumbar del grito en sus oídos. Se levanto para tomar agua, sus pensamientos lo llevaban que solo había sido su imaginación ese grito, o tal vez algún niño que había pasado gritando.

-Kurama- Se sobre salto al escuchar su nombre casi en susurro, el vaso había temblado en su mano, se calmo por lo absurdo de la situación, pero de ahí paso al desconcierto, quien lo llamo si estaba solo.

-Kurama- se escucho de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir temor, impedir que sus latidos se aceleraran, el vaso cayo, el tono de la voz era mas un reclamo que un llamado.

-maldito- acuso con fiereza, Kurama alerto sus sentidos preparado para una ataque, su cuerpo sufría de leves temblores, como si esa voz entrara en lo mas hondo de su ser.

Se escucho que alguien llamaba la puerta, y el miedo que había penetrado a su cuerpo desapareció. Sacudió su cabeza, no sabia como se podía permitir ese tipo de engaños.

-qué tal Kurama?, Yusuke nos dijo que no te veías bien y venimos a verte- dijo Kuwabara que entraba sin ser invitado

-no te ves bien, pero no te preocupes nosotros de cuidaremos- expreso Botan que entraba tras del de cabello naranja

-perdóname Kurama, pero cuando les dije porque no podías venir no pude impedir que vinieran para ver como estabas, sabía que querías descansar-

-no te preocupes Yusuke, esta bien-, se alegro por las palabras

Cerro la puerta entre suspiros, tal vez esta intromisión le ayudarían a relajarse. Se sentó en el mismo sillón, Yusuke enfrente, mientras Kuwabara y Botan saqueaban la cocina.

-Oyes Kurama, te vamos a preparar algo delicioso para que te recuperes mas rápido- dijo Botan desde la cocina

-asi es, te aseguro que te ayudara- apoyo Kuwabara

-te compadezco- dijo Yusuke con compasión al temer por el estomago de su amigo.

««»»

La noche llego, Kurama estaba recargado en la ventana contemplando el ocaso, disfruto de la visita de sus amigos, pero no fue suficiente para alejar el pesar que lo atormentaba, sin darse cuenta sus ojos intentaban cerrarse, el inconsciente quería apoderarse de su mente.

-no te dormirás ahí, o si?- escucho una voz venir del árbol

-Hiei?- pregunto con duda, pero después pudo reconocer al dueño de la voz –que haces aquí?-

-disfruto de la noche-

-quieres pasar?-, pregunto mientras se alejaba de la ventana para dar espacio para que pudiera entrar

-hn- contesto para después brincar por la ventana, lo vio sentarse en la cama –escuche que te sentías mal-

-escuchastes bien, pero no es nada grave-

-hn- contesto nuevamente

-quieres quedarte a dormir- dijo mas como una orden, algo en su interior le pedía no quedarse solo una noche mas, no era miedo, tal vez…, ni el lo sabia.

Saco unas cobijas y extenderlas en el piso, Hiei no dudo en acomodarse en ellas una vez puestas. Kurama sabia que no le incomodaba dormir en el piso, Hiei estaba acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie, eso le seria cómodo.

Se acostó mas tranquilo, y dejo que el sueño lo alcanzara.

--------

_Se incorporo lentamente, con cansancio, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frió del ambiente, nuevamente en ese pasillo, lo recorrió lentamente, buscando algo que le indicara, donde estaba, que era ese lugar, llego al gran salón, las antorchas, el agua turbia que ahora sabia que era sangre, tal vez la sangre de las victimas de ese ente. Busco con la vista otra puerta, el lugar donde surgían los pasos, se alejo del centro, camino entre los pilares, con precaución, esta vez fue diferente, un grito de miedo, de dolor, retumbo en el lugar, encontró lo que buscaba, otro camino, quiso ir por ahí, buscar el origen del grito, pero su instinto le decía que era peligroso, sus piernas lo secundaban, no podía moverse, llego incluso a retroceder, choco contra un pilar su corazón se movió con temor, los pasos se escucharon, algo se oía arrastrar, extremidades volaron cerca de él, destrozadas, aun sangrante, se tapo la boca, su estomago se agito por el asco, había seguido el movimiento de los miembros caer a la sangre estancada, que no se dio cuenta que la causa que los hizo volar estaba frente a él, un aliento pestilente llego a su olfato, "no te tengo miedo" se dijo a si mismo, llevo su mano a su cabello pero un inmenso dolor en su pecho no se lo permitió, se agacho y rodó por el piso tratando de alejarse. _

_Desde el piso trato de enfocar a su enemigo, sintió de nuevo la ira emanar de ese ser, lo lleno de dudas, de temor, de… culpa, retrocedió arrastrándose, no pensaba coherentemente, solo quería huir, ese ser sin forma comenzó a agitarse por dentro, sus manos empezaron formarse, pudo distinguir sus piernas, vio en lo que empezaba a parecer sus ojos, un sentimiento de familiaridad, lo conocía pero no sabia donde, le temía pero no sabia porque, lo acusaba pero no sabia por cual delito, lo odiaba y el le temía._

_Pero su instinto de sobrevivencia reacciono, se levanto con dificultad, sangrando por la herida recién hecha, intento nuevamente aparecer su arma, pero la ahora mano de ese ser sujeto su muñeca y la presiono con fuerzas, trato de resistirse, pero el poder de su enemigo era mayor, el dolor lo llevaba a doblarse, su cuerpo se agitaba._

_-Kurama- esas voces se escuchaban alrededor_

_-maldito-, retumbaban en sus oídos_

_-pagaras- acusándolo, voces llenas de odio y desesperanza hacían eco en ese lugar_

_-Kurama- una voz lejana lo llamaba, esta era diferente, se escuchaba preocupada, se aferro a ella, el dolor aumentaba, escucho nuevamente esa voz, trataba de distinguirla de entre las demás._

-Kurama despierta-, alguien lo sacudía intento abrir los ojos pero se le dificultaba despertar –despierta- escucho nuevamente.

Por fin logro reaccionar –que… que pasa?- dijo aun sin entender, pero un agudo dolor en su pecho lo despertó por completo, se llevo una mano hacia ese lugar, mientras levantaba la vista para ver a la persona que lo tenia sujeto.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Dejen comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, pero no denuncias y mucho menos demandas.


	2. Parte 2

**Pasado**

««»»

Gracias Haruka por tu review y espero que te guste este segundo capitulo.

Advertencia: Es un Deathfic

««»»

««»»

**Parte 2.**

Al levantar su vista, vio unos ojos conocidos, parecía verlo con preocupación, trato de tranquilizarse -Hiei- dijo una vez que su mente dejo de agitarse.

Lo vio alejarse, se veía mas sereno, bajo su vista para ver su pecho, estaba oscuro pero sintió su mano humedecerse, trato de levantarse ignorando que no estaba solo, su cuerpo dudaba en obedecerlo.

-no deberías levantarte- escucho

-yo… yo tengo que ir al baño- dijo con un tono de voz quebrada, el hablar logro enfocar mas sus pensamientos, se levanto y con paso lento llego al baño, cerro la puerta para no ser interrumpido, al iluminarse la habitación vio que su camisa estaba manchada de rojo, al levantarla vio con horror que ahí estaba la herida, abierta, sangrando levemente, rápidamente la limpio y la vendo, mojo su rostro y salio mas calmado.

-que te pasa?- escucho la voz desde la ventana, volteo hacia haya, nuevamente se percato que faltaba poco para el amanecer, "siempre a la misma hora, momentos antes de lo inevitable" se dijo a si mismo.

-nada- recordó la pregunta

-como que nada?-

-solo fue una pesadilla?- dijo con calma

-no, te estabas convulsionando, no era normal- Kurama centro su atención en su interlocutor

-que quieres decir?-

-nadie se convulsiona por una pesadilla, al menos que sienta terror-

Kurama se sentó en la cama, recargándose en la pared, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás "sentía terror" se cuestiono –no,…no se-

-que esta pasando?-, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar, pero a su mente solo llegaban imágenes de sus pesadillas, se llevo una mano a la cara, mientras intentaba alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.-Kurama- escucho una voz a lo lejos, la oscuridad lo invadió.

--------

Estaba despierto, pero no quería abrir los ojos, temía estar nuevamente ahí, no recordaba que paso después de que Hiei llegara a su habitación, ni quería recordarlo, estaba cansado, pero no era el mismo tipo de cansancio, sino uno de pereza, la pereza que no te deja pensar no porque no deseas hacerlo; una suave brisa acaricio su rostro, abrió los ojos por impulso esa señal le había bastado para saber que no estaba ese lugar abominable.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, la luz entraba libremente por su ventan, se incorporo lentamente, estaba solo, una punzada de dolor le recordó bruscamente lo que paso en la noche, se dejo caer cansado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, en eso recordó a Hiei, se levanto rápidamente pero se cayo nuevamente en su cama doblo su cuerpo tratando de controlar el ardor que le causaba la herida al roce con su ropa. Busco con la mirada a su amigo, vio la ventana abierta, "se ha ido" se dijo a si mismo. Regreso al cuarto de baño y limpio nuevamente su herida, esta vez poniéndose vendas.

Bajo a la cocina, escucho ruido provenir de ella, con mucho cuidado entro los recuerdos solo le hacían dudar; suspiro relajado al ver a su hermano.

-Hola Suuichi- saludo Kurama

-Buenos días oniisan, te levantastes muy tarde hoy-

-si creo que estaba cansado-

-pues aun te ves cansado, deberías seguir durmiendo o prefieres comer hice unos emparedados-

-no gracias, solo quiero algo de agua, por cierto… y nuestros padres?-

-salieron de compras- se sentó en el desayunador para comer su almuerzo

-te puedo prepara algo si quieres?-

-no, con esto basta, es justo lo que quería- los hermanos sonrieron

-pues me da gusto que te sepas preparar tu comida-

-algún día tenia que aprender- su comida ya había desaparecido –por cierto saldrás hoy?-

-si, por que?, necesitas que te ayude en algo?-

-no, solo preguntaba por curiosidad, e aprendido mucho gracias a ti, ahora veras que puedo hacer las cosas yo solo-

-pues te felicito-

Asi pasaron la mañana los hermanos, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-ya llegamos- se escucho la voz de una mujer

-Suuichi ayúdanos a meter las cosas-

-voy papá- dijo el menor de los hermanos

-los ayudo?- pregunto Kurama siguiendo a su hermano

-ah, hola hijo, no ya tenemos todo solucionado- dijo llevando varias bolsas de compras dentro de la casa –deberías descansar un poco mas, no te ves bien-

-no, ya me siento mejor-

-bueno no te preocupes, aquí nosotros arreglamos todo, siéntate a ver algo en la tele, te hablamos cuando sea la hora de comer-, extrañamente se sintió inútil –o vas a salir?-

-si, pero mas tarde-

-bien, como quieras- la situación la sintió molesta, como si no lo quisieran cerca, extraño sentimiento que jamás antes había sentido.

Se retiro a su cuarto, quería mucho a su familia y le agradaba ver a su madre alegre ahora que había encontrado de nuevo el amor, y a él le encantaba tener un hermano menor, sobre todo como Suuichi que siempre le demostró su cariño, entre todos formaban una gran familia. Pero entonces porque se sintió desplazado hace un momento, como si no lo contara, estaba de acuerdo que por las misiones del reikai se ausentaban mucho de casa y en ocasiones como estas deseaba disfrutar de su compañía, "será tal vez que se acostumbraron a verme solo de paso, como un visitante mas", "no, que cosas pienso ya me estoy volviendo paranoico", "_paranoico, tal vez pero esa es la realidad_".

-qué?- se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz dentro de su pensamiento.

En eso vio a alguien entrar por su ventana –Hiei- dijo con alegría, olvidando lo recién sucedido

-vaya te vez mejor-

-si, pero dime que paso anoche?-

-te desmayastes-

-mm, por eso no recuerdo lo que paso-

-me voy, solo venia a ver como estabas-

-espera Hiei-

-si?-

-recuerdo que Koenma nos cito ayer, que fue lo que paso?-

-una misión aburrida, no es necesario que vayas-

-no importa los acompañare- tenia deseos de salir de su casa, se sentía incomodo de estar ah

-como quieras-

««»»

Llego ante Koenma, ahí estaban los demás, discutían sobre algo, Kurama no entendía sobre que.

-Hola chicos-

-que tal Kurama?-

-que haces aquí deberías descansar-

-no ya me siento mejor, venia a ver lo de la misión, ayer no me dijeron nada-

-ha porque es una misión sin importancia como las anteriores-

-he?- pregunto confundido, las ultimas misiones que había tenido con el equipo nunca hubieran sido catalogadas como _sin importancia_.

-si las anteriores, lo que pasa es que no te dijimos nada para no molestarte-

-ah, de todos modos me hubieran dicho-

-a da igual- expreso Yusuke y regreso a la discusión que tenían, incluso Hiei participaba con el resto del grupo, noto la confianza y la hermandad que se había forjado entre ellos después de tantas peleas, sabia que se habían ganado el respeto mutuo.

Veía todo aparte, alejado de ellos.

"siento como si ya no me necesitaran", "_así es_".

-que?- dijo en voz queda, nadie lo escucho.

"_ya nadie te necesita, tu trabajo aquí ya termino_", escucho de nuevo esa voz, se oía segura, potente como si el mensaje en ella fuera la verdad. Salio de la oficina sin que se dieran cuenta.

Se sentía triste, vació se preguntaba si realmente era necesario ahí, ya había cumplido con su misión "pero cual misión?" se pregunto a si mismo, él antiguo ladrón leyenda entre los suyos asesino sin escrúpulos, había sido herido a muerte y fusionándose con el cuerpo de un niño que aun no conocía el mundo, logro sobrevivir, pero tenia derecho de hacerlo?, y porque de todas los seres vivos que habitaban este mundo escogió el cuerpo de quien seria Suuichi Minamino.

Hijo único, pues la pareja no podía tener mas, orgullo de sus padres, consuelo de su madre a la perdida de su padre, respetuoso, educado, incluso arriesgo su vida por quien le enseñara lo hermoso que son los sentimientos humanos; la enfermedad que padeció su madre fue eliminada por él, recibiendo ayuda de su amigo quien después lo involucraría en una cadena de batallas por el bien de la gente.

Pero ahora su amada madre gozaba de buena salud, enamorada nuevamente y ahora no podía considerarse hijo único. Sus amigos grandiosa compañía, confían en él y lo respetan como guerrero y astuto zorro, le dan su tiempo que merece para que pueda disfrutarlo. La escuela mejor estudiante, admirado por sus compañeros por su inteligencia y belleza, se ha ganado el orgullo de profesores.

Entonces que es lo que sentía, había logrado lo que cualquiera deseara, entonces porque se sentía vació como si ya no hubiera ya anda mas que hacer, si todo aquí estuviera concluido, "_no todo a concluido_", de nuevo esa voz acusadora, "_aun le debes a la vida_",

-que le debo a la vida?- pregunto en un murmuro. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, dejando que su mente trabajara.

-mucho-

-eh?- alzo la cabeza, vio una extraña sombra que se proyectaba a la inversa, provocando que se uniera a la de él, la unión de sombras creo un camino entre ellos, un lazo, busco al dueño de la sombra se sentía pesado como si hubiera sido aplastado por una gran carga de angustia, sus ojos se nublaron, no podía distinguir a la persona frente a él, pero le era vagamente familiar, el rostro resplandecía con los rayos de sol al igual que su cabello impidiéndole distinguir el color, pero sin duda era largo.

-aun tienes muchas cosa que pagar- escucho hablar, pero no le vio mover la boca

Esa persona giro sobre si mismo y camino alejándose de Kurama, con paso calmo, el pelirrojo dudaba si seguirlo o ignorarlo por completo, pero al parece esa persona noto su inseguridad y se volteo a verlo.

-es necesario que pagues-dijo con tal potencia en su voz que no le dejo lugar a dudas; su cuerpo comenzó a caminar siguiendo las ordenes de la persona frente a él, su cerebro no contradijo la orden, su mente estaba en blanco.

««»»

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sin importar la posición del sol, ambas sombras seguían unidas, había entrado a una zona boscosa, cuando a sus oídos llegaron cientos de sonidos, los había escuchado anteriormente, pero no recordaba donde, entre ellos voces que no lograba entender, al aumentar el sonido de las voces también aumentaba el ritmo de su corazón, como si quisiera prevenirlo, una brisa helada erizo su piel, las hojas y pasto suelto lo cubrieron, pero no dejo de ver a su guía, que lo llevaba por un camino oscuro, extrañas sombras adornaban el lugar, la naturaleza ahí había tomado caprichosas formas, como si quisiera amedrentar a aquel que quisiera invadir sus dominios.

Esa persona se detuvo, Kurama lo imito, -no se olvidan las acciones, NUNCA- dijo casi en grito. Fue tal la fuerza con que dijo la última palabra que la sintió como un golpe, Kurama tratadillo ante el golpe de palabra. La figura indescriptible lo invito a seguir avanzando, Kurama se negó a hacerlo, pero su cuerpo al parecer ya no le pertenecía, y lo desobedeció, sus piernas avanzaron, las sombras desaparecieron por completo, se detuvo apenas dado 5 pasos, un temblor en bajo sus pies, y su cuerpo cayo al vació.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Parte 3

**Pasado**

««»»

Gracias Mao Seth, Haruka, Misao003, gonta-kun por sus review's

Advertencia: Es un Deathfic

««»»

««»»

**Parte 3.**

Se levanto dolorosamente; recordaba haberse caído pero no como ni porque. Se levanto con sintiendo varias pulsaciones en su cuerpo por las heridas hechas al caer, estaba en un gran salón, al parecer en el subsuelo, parte del techo estaba destruido permitiendo pasar la luz, también varias plantas y enredaderas se introducían, el salón era redondo con varios pilares a su alrededor, el centro tenia el piso mas oscuro al parecer por humedad, a Kurama le parecía muy familiar el lugar, pero no indago mucho pues unos ruidos a sus espaladas lo previnieron se preparo para atacar. Al reconocerlos se tranquilizo

-Kurama que haces aquí?- pregunto Yusuke

-no lo se, no recuerdo... pero ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-seguimos el rastro del youkai hasta aquí-

-hasta aquí?- repitió desconcertado

-si, pero no nos dimos cuenta de tu presencia,... pero como es eso que no recuerdas como llegaste?- indagó Kazuma

-no lo se, creo que me caí- dijo al aire mirando un hueco en el techo

-estas bien Kurama?- pregunto calmado el detective

-eh?, si solo pensaba- un retumbar se escucho, el sonido reboto en las paredes impidiéndoles descubrir su origen, el eco les desbalanceaba.

-de donde viene ese ruido?- pregunto Kazuma tratando de amortiguar el sonido, tapándose los oídos.

-es difícil descubrirlo, pero que ya desaparezca- dijo Yusuke en las mismas condiciones –Kurama tu no lo escuchas?-

El pelirrojo se encontraba ausente, su mente había abandonado su cuerpo, sus ojos mostraban aquel vació en el que se encontraba, sus amigos presentes se preocuparon y trataron de acercarse a él, pero una misteriosa energía les impidió acercarse lanzándolos lejos de quien ahora era su presa.

««»»

_Kurama se llevo las manos a la cabeza por un intenso dolor en ella, que le había provocado incluso cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos vio con horror que el lugar había cambiado, ya no parecía mas ese lugar abandonado por siglos, sino uno aun utilizado, el techo estaba completo impidiendo la entrada a luz ajena, el ambiente estaba pesado, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, creyó que de nuevo su pesadilla se le presentaba, pero en el fondo y con pesar sabia que no, era demasiado real para consolarse en que fuera solo un sueño, el frío calando sus huesos, la humedad incomodando su piel, el aire turbio sofocándolo, no esto no era un sueño, su corazón se comprimido de angustia al escuchar aquellos gemidos lastimeros provenir de ninguna parte y de todos lados al mismo tiempo._

_Se obligo a controlarse, sabiendo que ese no era el momento de lamentarse, si era un sueño o no pronto lo descubriría, terminaría con todo si fuera necesario "todo" se repitió en su mente sin ser conciente de lo que realmente significaba._

_Pronto los lamentos despareciendo, entendiendo solo dos cosas, que solo era producto de su miedo, o la agonía para ellos por fin había acabado, pero para él solo empezaba. Estruendoso golpes resonaron, algo se acercaba, su corazón latía con fuerzas como queriendo expulsar toda la presión acumulada, por instinto se preparo para lo que llegara, pero ni todos sus años como youko le sirvieron para esto._

_La gran bestia aquella que tanto lo perseguía condenándolo, era él mismo, su largo cabello plateado, sus penetrantes ojos dorados, su gesto duro, sus ojos fríos, el porte estético, todo era él._

_Sus piernas temblaron ante la impresión, retrocedió sin comprender el porque, sintiendo que algo en su interior lo carcomía. _

_Su yo frente a él, se burlo al ver el temor en sus ojos, avanzo lentamente, Kurama no podía moverse sus pies parecían pegados al piso, el Youko reflejo se detuvo a escasos centímetros, podía sentir el olor a muerte irritar su olfato._

_Lo vio extender su brazo, un intenso dolor en su pecho le hizo gritar con fuerza, la mano de él había atravesado su pecho con facilidad, las garras en su piel lo lastimaban, le quemaban la piel, su corazón sintió la presión, el esfuerzo por seguir latiendo, el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y el nublar de pensamientos, todos esos sentimientos se le acumularon, creando un vació, no sentía su cuerpo, le parecía caer en un abismo profundo, la cara del youko se alejaba; su cuerpo caía libremente, vio la sonrisa triunfal frente a él, alejarse, pero él no se movía, su cuerpo era el que se alejaba._

««»»

-Kurama,... Kurama- lo llamaban con fuerzas –Kurama reacciona-lo habían sujetado antes de caer.

-eh, fue una pesadilla?- pregunto confundido y a la vez aliviado, con un agudo dolor en su pecho y el sabor a sangre, se llevo la mano al borde de su boca al sentir humedad, al ver lo que se había limpiado observo atemorizado que era sangre, su sangre.

-Kurama estas bien?-

-ah?- aun no podía enfocar sus pensamientos

-que te paso?-

-no... no lo se- contesto poniéndose de pie.

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí- comento Yusuke ayudando a Kurama a caminar

-espera- dijo al escuchar aun los lamentos resonar, se separo de quien le apoyaba en ese momento, y fue en búsqueda del origen de ese canto a la tortura que lo llamaba.

Yusuke y Kuwabara lo vieron alejarse sin entender lo que pasaba, cuando lo vieron entrar a uno de los pasillos, decidieron seguirlo pero al atravesar dicho pasaje, vieron con extrañeza que este estaba bloqueado, no comprendían a donde había ido su amigo.

««»»

Kurama corrió hasta el origen del lamento, pero un fuerte ruido tras él lo hizo detenerse en seco y voltear a ver, vio con temor que él camino tras él había desaparecido. Tanteo la pared que ahora había, esperando que fuera una ilusión, pero la firmeza de la roca le hizo ver la autenticidad de la misma.

Giro de nuevo y siguió el único camino que había, lo recordó con horror, era el mismo de u sueño, las paredes enmohecidas, el aire saturado; su corazón latió con fuerzas al tener que vivir sus pesadillas, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al miedo, su piel tensa, y perlas de sudor en su cuerpo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se detuvo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se resistía a continuar, deseaba tranquilizarse, pero le constaba, como si supiera que lo que sucedería, era lo que tenia que pasar.

Dio el paso que faltaba para entrar al salón, las antorchas se encendieron, mostrando extrañas sombras recorrer el lugar con el mismo movimiento de las flamas. Los lamentos se volvieron ha escuchar con mayor fuerzas, para su asombro cada una de las sombras cobraron vida, mostrándole con horror la forma agonizantes de quienes alguna vez fueron personas.

Se alejo de las paredes, huyendo de esas criaturas, que parecían querer lastimarlo, sus pies lo llevaron hasta los escalones que separaban físicamente el centro, se detuvo antes de entrar en la laguna sangrienta. Llevo su mano a su cabello para preparase para la pelea, pero descubrió que sus rosas no aparecían, busco sus semillas y desesperado al descubrirse indefenso, entro al circulo, los entes se aproxima peligrosamente, no le quedo otra opción que repelerlos a golpes, podía sentir la carne descompuesta en sus manos, cada vez que los tocaba no podía evitar sentir repulsión. Los zombis cayeron rápidamente, provocando que el nivel de sangre en la charca aumentara. Una vez fuera de peligro salio de ella, sintiendo en sus pies y parte de sus piernas cubiertas por el plasma, se sentía incomodo pero sabía que no era momento para tales cosas de higiene y comodidad.

Recordó de sus sueños, la presencia de otro túnel, pero dudo en ir hacia ese lugar, temiendo que ese ser apareciera y lograra con su cometido. Una fuerte sacudida agito todo el lugar, un poderoso rugir lo secundo, esta vez sacudiéndolo a él, su corazón comenzó a agitarse con rapidez, sus manos se humedecían, al igual que su frente, no podía controlar el temor por mas que quisiera, un fuerte aire frío, le llevo a abrazarse a si mismo, su piel se tenso y sus sentidos se agudizaron esperando a que llegara lo inevitable.

Los pasos retumbaron por el lugar, eran lentos, fuertes y atemorizantes. Por primera vez en su vida sintió la angustia, el miedo a morir, pero tan bien un vació a lo pasado, un miedo a la vida, no podía entender lo que sentía en ese momento, es como si deseara que todo se detuviera, que las cosas dejaran de avanzar.

Estaba frente a él, sus ojos eran negros profundos, encerrando en ellos el infinito. Aun no tenia forma, pero sus brazos se podían ver, parecían de un joven con bastantes musculoso, unos pies también se lograban diferencia del resto de la abominación.

Esa cosa frente a él, comenzó a cambiar, no pudo evitar sacar un gemido de sorpresa y horror, al verse de nuevo aun con esos ojos vacíos, el youko frente a él sonrió con malignidad, sacando su látigo de espinas. Kurama se obligo a retroceder, viendo como blandía el látigo en sus manos.

-qui... quien eres tu?- pregunto deseoso de saber que sucedía.

El youko frente a él amplio su maléfica sonrisa. –Yo soy tu- contesto con esa voz tan profunda, pero esta vez tan penetrante.

-pero... pero eso es imposible-

-oh, no lo es-

-qué es lo que eres?-

-soy tu pasado, lo que se creo de lo que tu abandonaste al convertirte en Suuichi

-que?-

El cuerpo de Youko comenzó a deformarse, sacando en momento extremidades de su cuerpo, pero siempre recuperando su forma –estos, son tus victimas-

-imposible, están muertos-

-así es, pero no por eso dejaran de vengarse-

-pero... pero no, yo era un youkai no había problema si los mataba-

-eso piensas- avanzo lentamente

-si-

-pero si los hubiera matado Suuichi, estaría mal-

-que?, no te entiendo- retrocedió al ver la distancia entre ellos desaparecer

-has encontrado una nueva vida, una muy buena nueva vida, pero que paso con todos los crímenes que cometiste, realmente te merecías esa vida?-

Kurama no sabia que contestar, no entendía a que quería llegar.

-se te permitió renacer con tus poderes y parte de tus recuerdos para cumplir un objetivo-

Esas palabras eran muy conocidas en la mente de Suuichi.

-el objetivo fue cumplido, pero...- en un santiamén, Kurama se encontraba inmovilizado, Youko estaba a escasos centímetros de él, podía sentir su aliento en su frente, sus ojos bajaron por el miedo. –tus buenos actos no son suficientes para perdonarte, para perdonarte a ti mismo-

Youko le dio el látigo, lo sujeto con firmeza sin entender porque le entregaba el arma.

-tus sentimientos humanos te han creado una conciencia, y esta no te permite descansar, conoces tu culpa, es ella quien te reclama-

-que? Imposible, he dejado todo eso olvidado, ya no son parte de mi-

-lo son ahora que dependes de mí, de youko, si me usas tendrás que cargar con sus acciones-

-no- ajito su cabeza

-arrastras el peso que conlleva ser youko-

-pero... pero- su vista se nublaba, pero aun podía ver las extremidades brotar de youko

-tu familia no merece alguien como tu- la punta del látigo se clavo con firmeza en el techo –su hijo modelo, es un asesino-

-no soy un asesino-, dijo con el látigo aun en su mano

-has matado sus ilusiones, tus amigos confían en alguien que nunca lo será-

-nunca le he fallado a mis amigos- agacho su mirada, no estaba seguro de sus palabras

-nunca les cuentas sobre ti, solo es lo que te conviene-

-siempre he estado para ellos- se defendió ya sin fuerzas

-quieres que dependan de ti-

-no, solo quiero ayudarlo-

-o ayudarte?-

-NO- lo encaro

-seguro, no es que quieras disculparte, rechazando lo que en verdad eres-

-no- ya no estaba seguro, sus palabras llegaban directamente a su interior.

-has olvidado quien eres?-

-no-

-pero no quieres reconocerlo-

-no- sus dudas crecían

-por que lo niegas?-

-porque... yo...-

-no lo sabes-

Negó con la cabeza. Realmente ayudaba o buscaba una manera de justificarse ante todos. El látigo en su mano se tenso, siendo jalado hacia arriba.

-tienes que pagar-, esas palabras, "tienes que pagar" repitió en su mente, pagar por ser quien es, pagar por utilizar su pasado para conveniencia de su presente. Pagar por olvidar lo que le perjudica para solo dejar lo que le sirve. Vio el látigo en su mano y comprendió lo que youko quería, pero lo haría, realmente valía la pena ese pago.

Su mente lo llevo a los recuerdos de su familia, los veía felices, unidos, pero recordó que los sintió distantes, se había alejado de ellos, viviendo una doble vida, una de ellas con sus amigos, sus compañeros de lucha, se unió a ellos para ayudarlos, pero las ultimas misiones ya no lo necesitaban, se sintió inútil.

Dejaba a un lado a su familia por sus amigos, y dejaba abandonados a sus amigos por su familia, eso lo llevo a no ser parte fundamental de alguno de los dos. Sabía que había hecho muchas cosas, pero ahora... ahora ya no había más que hacer.

Youko le quito el látigo y lo abrazo con el, -has entendido?-

Kurama asintió derramando algunas lágrimas. Youko acerco su mano al pecho de Suuichi y desapareció en él. Kurama sintió un fuerte jalón, y el vació de la muerte.

--¤--¤--¤--

Yusuke y Kuwabara, sintieron el poder de Kurama desaparecer, sin esperar mas, destruyeron la pared por la que había desaparecido su amigo, no encontraron nada, pero un golpe seco los hizo voltear, en el centro del salón, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Kurama, rodeado por su látigo que pronto se convirtió en una rosa que se marchito. Los dos chicos derramaron lagrimas de tristeza por su amigo, a quien no pudieron ayudar, el poder del youkai que buscaban salio en ese momento del pecho de Kurama y floto hasta perderse en el cielo.

Desaparecer para siempre.

--¤--¤--¤--

Fin

--¤--¤--¤--


End file.
